keeper of his heart
by The Green Huntress 109
Summary: Lab experiment meets fallen prince of Asgard.Pandora lived her life in a lab but when she was thought to be useful her life turns upside down and she meets a prince Loki of n she make him love again?And can he show her she can be loved? Can the flame melt the ice?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**Meetings and beatings**

florecent light glared of the white washed walls reflecting off the marble sole occupant of the room sat ,cross leged in front of the bed ,eyes closed,but not from the glare coming from the walls of the colourless room, she was concentrating sending her mind out of the hair hung like silver down her back shimmering and changing between gold and silver in the light, while her pale hands rested on her crossed echoed outside ,this caused her to open her eyes revealing icy orbs filled with years of lonelyness,the footsteps had already counted eleven people, the door swunge opened as two men rushed in to grabe her, reacting on instinct she grabed thier wrists and pinned them behind thier backs and pushed them in to the other men.

with out thinking she bolted from the room only to be yanked back harshly by a pair of large hands ,which griped her too tight."Nice to finally meet you project Zero." a deep male voice boomed as a figure emerged from the dimly lite looked at the man,distrust evedent in her eyes"My name is Nick fury.."

"Director Nick Fury,in charge of the operation called the Avengers.I know this because i have been folowing your Avengers since they were born."She interupted face expresionless mirroring Fury,Nick stood still looking her up and down with his one eye."You want me to join."it was a statment not a question.A nod from Fury and the guys she beat up pushed her out of the Labratory out in to blinding sunlight and dragged her towards a black S.H.E.I.L.D was strapped in opposit Fury and the jet took off "you will be part of the board seems to think you could be an asset to the team."Fury told her,she turned her icy gaze to him as he assesed her with his one eye.

The aircraft landed on a much bigger one ,she followed Fury out of the jet cuffs where again slapped on her was lead through corridores untill she heard voices "You cant bring him you forget what he did?"as she rounded a corner and in to a confrence room she saw the speaker was a tall redheaded attention settled on her project zero,the cuffs fell to the floor with a cuffs had been melted so thin wrists could fit through,Fury looked at her"I hate cuffs."was all she gave in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**welcome waggon**

**Notic to say i do not own The Avengers (sadly)**

**and this is my first fanfic so please be nice i hope you enjoy it.**

Every eye was on Project Zero and the half melted cuffs,the red headed woman stood staring at her."Problem?"Project Zero asked raising a delicate eyebrow at the shocked assemble, Fury finally found his voice"Thank you Project Zero.." Project Zero sighed in relief

"It's Pandora."she interupted looking pointedly at Fury"you should at least ask my name." Fury nodded and tryed to hide his embarasment by continuing"Pandora will be your new team mate." he said Pan waved awkwardly as she pulled a chair out from under the huge,glass table and sat with her back ram rod straight."Lets have a look at whos here ,Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.." Pan said pointing at man with watery blue eyes and a bow slung over his right shoulder,he nodded and she continued"..oh and Natasha Romanoff also known as black widow.." her finger landed on the red headed woman, her short curly hair bounced when she gave a quick nod."...Tony stark or Iron man. Genius,billionair,playboy,philantropist. i liked that"The guy with the goatee and glowing chest winked at her"..ahh the soldier out of time,Steven Roggers or Captain America."Pan gave a solute to a blonde guy who looked unconfortable so she gave him her best smile."Bruce Banner"a man with glasses looked up shyly"don't worry i don't want to meet the Hulk."Pan joked which earned her a small smile from him."and the mighty Thor of Asgard"Thor had blonde hair and blue eyes that flickered to his hammer" no need for Mjolnir"she said smiling"did i miss anyone?"

Everyone stared again at her making her feel uncomfortable so to distract herself she sent her mind out to explore her new prison,because that was all it was a bigger prison ,her mind slipped past corridores untill she brushed another consciousness that held a similar power to hers , she tryed to communicate with it but the being snatched itself back and Pandora suddenly snapped back to the room "There is something else here isn't there? i can feel it."she stared at Fury, _so this is why i was brought here_ she thought.

"Yes it is my brother Loki. He is here to carry out his sentance on Midgard for his crimes against the place you call New Yerk".Thor bommed in his accented voice."Its New York big guy."Tony said patting Thor's arm, Pan looked at Fury"But he isn't is he?"she asked in a dangerously low voice,Fury shook his head "why is that?" Pandora was now looking at Fury ,he opened his mouth but Pan stopped him, she already knew the answer,because he was dangerous"Take me to him."she commanded ,Thor moved to show her but Fury stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder"I give the orders."He narrowed his eye at Pandora and they glared at each other neither one willing to look away , finally Pan looked away "I'll find it my self."she stated in a tone that told Fury it was not over not by a long shot.

The walk through the corridor brought Pan to many rooms of S.H.E.L.D as she followed the traces of energy being emmited from Loki's consciousness through the maze that was S.H.E.L.D 's headquaters to a room .she stood in the doorway looking at a huge glass cage in the middle of the room,Pan padded over to the glass cell hardly making a sound.A man with shoulder length ebony hair that flicked at the bottom and dressed in green and black leather sat on the only object in the room ,a bed,.His face was hidden by hands with long delecate fingers,and she could see even when he was sat down that he was tall."Hello Loki of Asgard."Pan said in a confident voice although she felt nervous,Loki lifted his head and stared at her like he was searching for a weakness ,he stood and Pan saw just how tall he was ,she was 5'6 but he still stood miles higher than her."They sent a child to interigate me."He smerked at her.

"I'm sorry ma'am i thought there was a man in here."Pan smerked ,Loki looked confused so she pointed at his hair when he got it he laghed quietly.

"You think you are funny but i scare you as much as i scare the rest."he growled as he lent against the glass,Pandora only lent in too and said in a whisper so only he could hear"Your as scary as a baby Panda."

**Loki's pov**

This mortal was toying with him and he liked how she fought back not with threats but with her words ,he smiled she would be fun to mess with"I believe we are at a disadvantage, you know my name but i do not know yours."she smiled and Loki couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked.

"Pandora of London."she steped back and did a little he noticed her attire she wore white clothing that reminded him of something the Midgardians called a hospital and she wore no shoes."Pleasure to meet you Pandora of London"He to did a little bow and smiled when she giggled._Am i flurting with her?_,he thought to himself,_how discusting._Pan's face changed to a look of fear but he knew she did not fear him,she had said as much"I hate being locked up."she said after awhile"you can't go anywhere or do anything and you can't run away."she muttered the last bit to herself but Loki heard._Did something happen to her_,He pushed the thought from his mind what did he care what happened to her,she was just a source of then realised a silence had stretched out between them both in thier own worlds,she smiled at him"Whats the matter? silver tongue turned to lead?"She was mocking him he could not stand for that he thought of a reply"It's not my fault the conversation is as short as you."she smiled even more._That was not the responce i wanted_,he thought.

"I must be leaving now, Fury will be furyouse." she shook her head "that was bad even for well princess."she shouted as she strolled out of the room._She's going to be fun to break,_he thought as he watched her leave,_so very fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**again i don't own the Avengers but i do own Pandora.**

**please review and I hope you enjoy the story :)**

When Pandora stepped out in to the corridor Clint was hidden in the shadows "I'm here to take you to your room. "He said stepping out of the shadows and led the way not even waiting for breezed past doors until Clint stopped dead in front of a door like all the rest "this is temporary when we get to the Avengers tower you will get a different room." Pan thanked him and he left the room was un painted but it still had more than her old room had contained even if it wasn't the best it had a table with an old ,broken computer resting on it, a bed stood pressed up against the cold wall forgotten, a lonely wardrobe sat in the left hand corner and dust hung from everything.

Pan was disappointed ,her first home in the outside world and it was discussing ,one wave of her slender hand the dust disappeared, the bed was made with baby blue sheets, the bare wardrobe was filled with clothes she thought would help her fit in, the old brick computer turned in to a laptop and the walls were covered in blue wall she was done ,she sat on the bed admiring her handy work.

* * *

"Pandora you will train with Clint .he will train you in archery."Fury droned on about protocols and who she was to work with,while she only half listened that was until a certain god was mentioned.

"Loki needs to be watched." Thor boomed, not meaning to "until the Bifrost is rebuilt." Tony rolled his eyes at Thor's statement.

"well-done captain obvious." Tony snarked ,Steve stared at Tony "not you other one "Steve frowned but said nothing. Fury twirled round from his spot at the head of the circular, glass table looking down at the team "We have the agents to guard him ,but they wont go in to his cell to take him food or water." Thor frowned at him .Pan wasn't surprised from what she had heard Loki had tried taking over earth, took over a number of agents minds and to top it all off killed an agent who was close to Agent hill.

_I could do it, She_ thought after all she might be able to help him. "I'll do it sir, I'll look after all im only a trainee." Pan stared at Fury, it seemed as though he was having an internal battle. "Yes fine "said a reluctant Director "but be careful of him he is the god of lies." Fury warned Pan just smiled.

"I'm the Phoenix." she said standing and left the room with Fury shouting "The meeting is not over." Tony followed Pan out the door grinning, she glanced at his face "Why are you grinning like a school boy Stark?"

"You walked out on baldy, no one does that not even Natasha." he stopped suddenly causing Pan to stop and turn "i like you Panda plus your smart, and you don't take any shit." He carried on walking

"Why did you call me Panda? Pandas are stupid." Tony laughed at her

"Well Panda this my stop." and with that he slipped in to his lab. _dick_, she thought.

Pan carried on walking down the corridor to find the kitchens, stopping more than once for directions from S.H.E.I.L.D agents who must have read her file because the looks she got where not she made it to the kitchens. _At least you know where to get food now_ ,came a sarcastic voice as the smell of food wafted out as she opened the door. Wondered_ when you were going to open your mouth Alice, _her feet carried her in to the bustling kitchens" Excuse me." Pan asked a small ginger haired girl, the girl looked up at her with sea blue eyes "I am looking for the head chief."

"You want Melissa Grant. "The girl said knowingly "she's over there." she said pointing to a tall black-haired woman shouting at a trainee chief."My names Gemma or Gem what's yours?" Pan then realised this girl had a very squeaky voice that almost sounded like a mouse.

"um my names Pandora." she said distractedly, she watched as the trainee threw his wooden spoon on the table before shouting that he quite and pushed his way out the woman named Melissa then spotted Pan and headed towards her "oh no I'm meant to be getting the groceries, see ya." and with that mousey Gemma was ducking out the door leaving Pan to deal with stormed down to Pan "Are you lost dear." she asked Pan

"I'm Pandora I'm here for MR Laufeyson's Dinner." She said looking at Melissa with deer in the head lights look not daring to breath. This imposing woman who towered over Pan turned to an oven and took out two trays.

"Here and that's your food too. "Melissa said handing the two trays filled with food, Pan thanked her before leaving to take the food to the prisoner.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

He sat deep in thought about the strange woman named Pandora and why Fury would send her, _she must have a special purpose or they would not have kept her. _The said woman suddenly appeared in front of the glass and Loki unwittingly wore an expression of surprise "I didn't mean to scare you but I brought food." He composed himself quickly not wanting to show weakness, especially toward a brat who was not even two tenths his age.

"You did not scare me." he tried to sound godly but failed when she smiled and instead sounded like a squeak. He cleared his throat before continuing "why are you in my quarters?"_ yes, _he thought _why do you not just leave?_

"If you say so." she shrugged" I'm here to give you food seeing as you have scared everyone off." he smirked at that. It seemed he still had control of the situation even if it was just a little. " Your going to have to open the door to give me my food." He smirked. She on the other hand rolled her eyes and muttered something about Loki having a God complex, before walking through the glass. It was as if the glass was made of water and all she had to do was walk through.

Loki, unwittingly, wore an expression of complete shock "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." she said handing him his food.

"You didn't scare me." Loki said trying to sound as godly as possible only to fail at the sight of her smile" you just surprised me with your." he stopped to think of how to put it. _should I call it a gift? no that would be a complement. _He was saved from the humiliation of his silver tongue deserting him when she spoke "Of course." she replied, sitting on the floor and poking at a piece of chicken on her tray. This angered Loki _how dare she speak to me as if I were an imbecile. _" I could kill you." He said smirking

_"No you wont." _Loki stared at her _Did she just talk to me using her mind?_

"Yes I did." Pan now spoke to him normally. Loki quickly shielded his mind he hated the fact that she had been inside his head, he quickly composed himself not wanting to show weakness. "Are you sure?" He asked smirking as she swallowed a mouthful of green beans.

"Yes because 1: killing me would not get you out of this cage." she shivered and Loki had the feeling she did not like the small space. " and 2: your father would make your sentence longer." she looked at him with an expression that said say I'm wrong. He fought the impulse to shout that Odin was not his father. "Do you know what I did?" He asked hoping to disgust her enough so she would leave, she nodded much to Loki's looked into her icy eyes thinking he would find pity or disgust, but he found only understanding.

"I also know why you did it and that you regret it even if you wont admit it." _Why was she doing this? why was she here?_ these questions filled his mind he didn't want to be pitied but she wasn't pitying him. His mask was slipping _is she here because she believes in me? does she not feel disgusted to be in the same room as him? _He then did the thing he hated "Will you help me?" he asked for help.

* * *

**Oh dun dun dun Pandora got a job, got intimidated by a cook and now Loki has asked for help.(hell has frozen over) sooooooooo sorry about not writing more chapters, the computer stopped working :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**so new chapter hope you liked the last one.**

**again I sadly don't own the avengers only Pandora.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Pan sat in her room trying to read the first Lord of The Rings book , seeing as her training didn't start until Monday. The only trouble was she couldn't focus on the story ,thrilling as it was (no sarcasm), all she could do was think about what happened in Loki's cell. "Will you help me?" he had asked. He sounded so lost, so childlike. But then there was the chance he was just messing with her. But when she had directed her thoughts into his mind she had glimpsed his emotions and a memory.

_Loki, Thor, Sif and the warrior three where coming back from another successful battle. "Did you see how they ran from me brother?" Thor boasted swinging Mjonir carelessly. "and the big one?" Thor almost shouted while he slapped Loki on the back with one huge hand almost knocking him over. Loki thankfully gained his balance "Yes brother the one you called fat." Loki said a small smile graced his lips._

_"Well he was fat." Sif said glaring at Loki as if he had done something wrong._

_"A great observation Lady Sif I see you are learning, although it took you awhile." Loki replied with a smirk. Sif glared daggers at the young prince about to reply when they reached the palace doors to be greeted by Odin. "You have done well Thor thanks to you the realm is peaceful once more." Odin boomed in his commanding voice. "I helped to father." Loki said sounding like a child wanting attention, his face alight with hope only to fall with a "Yes Loki." from Odin who obviously wasn't listening. "Come there is a feast in your honour Thor." _

_Odin guided his oldest son into the hall his friends following behind, leaving Loki alone thinking, I'll never be loved like Thor before straightening his back and with as much elegance as he could muster walked through the doors to join the feast._

Now she understood why he was so bitter, why he thought he had to do everything better than Thor or at least the same. Pan sighed finally putting down her book giving into the fact that she wasn't going to be focused enough on the story. "He got in your head didn't he." a soft sympathetic voice whispered.

"More like I got into his head and didn't like what I saw." Pan replied as a mist floated in front of her, Pan could feel leaving her head. The mist started taking the shape of a woman and even though she was see through Pan knew her hair would be like a dark waterfall down her back the colour of the shadows and her eyes would be a dark brown almost black, although her skin was white it should have been lightly tanned.

"The mind is a dangerous thing especially one as crazy as Loki." She sat next to Pan putting a comforting hand on her back only to have Pan turn away from it. "He's not crazy just a bit misunderstood." Alice rose a perfect slender eyebrow at her as she moved to stand in front of her friend.

"You like him!" Alice cried pointing a finger accusingly at Pan who only shrugged.

"Maybe." Pan said her face growing red with embarrassment. Alice sighed in annoyance just as a knock sounded.

"Hey Panda can I come in?" It was Tony's voice , using that stupid name. Alice disappeared and re-entered Pan's head filling up the spaces unoccupied by her thoughts. "Sure Antony." She yelled as a very pouty Tony came walking through the door.

"we've arrived at the tower, you might want to pack your things." she shrugged her shoulders.

"What things?" she asked indicating with her arm that the room was bare of any personal belongings. Tony's eyes went wide." Are you serious? you have nothing." he shook his head in disbelief. I'm getting Natasha to take you shopping, you can buy clothes with her and I'll take you to buy gadgets." Pan stared at him with surprise , he then pointed at the laptop on her desk "How come you have a laptop then?" he asked pointedly, she shook her head

"Illusions." she said as Tony nodded his head, he then grabbed her wrist and yanked her of the bed and out the door in to the mildly lit corridor. When they where out Pan pulled her wrist from his iron like grip rubbing at it and glaring daggers at him, that was until her attention was caught by a mass of guards. They thundered down the corridor and in the middle of the mass was Loki chained about the ankles and wrists, while a metal mask kept him from speaking.

Pan stomped on toes and shoved the guards out of her way as she made her way to Loki, she stopped in front of him and reached up to un-clip the mask which fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes grew dark with anger when the mask fell to reveal a red indent around his mouth and the sudden intake of air through his blue lips, proof that the mask was restricting the blood flow. "Who did this?" she asked in a deadly low tone, a shaking guard put his hand in the air.(If looks could kill he'd be incinerated )"there was no need for that." she hissed pointing at Loki's jaw, she moved so close their noses where almost touching then in a sickly sweet voice "next time something awful might happen to you" she smiled , but it was the type of smile the Grime reaper would get when collecting a sole. "Is that a threat?" Director Fury asked his one good eye reflecting the fire that danced in Pandora's eyes.

"No this is a threat. Next time you hurt him I will poke your other eye out Cyclops." she then flipped her hair the way Alice did when she was in a fowl mood and stormed past Fury, only just hearing a "You got owned." from Tony before she disappeared around a corner.

* * *

**so sorry it takes so long just like to say thank you to GreenEyedArcherAngel and Aige Lee**


	5. Chapter 5

**So another story and please review and hope you enjoy**

* * *

When Pan had walked in to the tower her mouth fell open in awe. The wall length window revealed an amazing view of the city below and it amazed her at how many people could live in one place. She gaped at how large the room was "So much space." She whispered staring at the white sofa and chairs, which reminded her of the room she called home. "You like it?" Tony asked leading the guards to a room to place Loki in, Pan followed them down a corridor. Pan assumed there would be a huge prison cell with heavy security, but what she was met with was an empty room save for a small bed pushed into the corner. She raised an eyebrow as if to say _are you stupid. _"He will be able to escape." she said eyes flickering to Loki who wore a smirk, Tony also wore a smirk.

"Not if you use your sheildy thing." He said as if it was nothing, Pans eyes grew wide _How the hell does he know that?_ she thought. He on the other hand laughed at her horrified face "I did do my homework on you. But their is some files I'm not allowed to see." he gave her a look " but I am THE genius so I'll find out." his tone reeked with smugness and Loki rolled his eyes it almost made Pan laugh but she stopped herself by clamping her hand over her mouth. She turned around so she wasn't facing him clenching her fists "What makes you think I'll do that. One you didn't ask and two;" she said in a deathly calm voice. Her hands unclenched "I don't like using my...gifts." She gave a dry smile. She turned back eyes ablaze "But I guess I'll have to won't I." She concentrated on building up the necessary shields , but it wasn't easy after years of not using it.

"Yep or captain Fury will make you walk the plank Panda." Tony joked unfazed by her anger which managed to increase her anger, Tony patted her on the head(now he was dead). "Stop calling me Panda or else." she almost screamed but managed to keep her anger in check using her mask to hide her emotion. Tony just grinned "Or else what?" he asked in that arrogant way only he had mastered , that annoyed her to no end.

"Or else" she whispered her voice calm and deadly "I'll weld your suit to the floor." she crossed her arms with a smirk that put Satan to shame. Tony's eyes were wide "You wouldn't dare." His tone was uncertain after all he had no idea what she would and wouldn't do. Pan lent forward and whispered challengingly "Try me." that blood chilling smile gracing her face.

Tony seemed to be thinking about it but obviously thought she was bluffing "Panda." he said and instantly regretted it as she rubbed her hands together, mischief glinted in her icy orbs. " this is war" she then walked down the corridor throwing back a "one that I WILL win." and with another blood chilling smile disappeared around the corner. Loki gave Tony a look that read I like her "Shut up Reindeer games." before he shoved him in to his new prison.

**An hour later **

"Where is it?" she growled opening a random door _how many bedrooms does this guy need?_ she then realised who she was talking about, _wait didn't this guy have technology like that Jarvis_ _thing? _"Um ...Jarvis." she felt stupid talking to an empty room.

"Yeas Miss Pandora." the AI said in his English accent that was so close to hers. Pan had jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, it felt strange talking to no one yet talking to some one (it was the same with phones). "Uh ..yeah where's Tony's suit ?"she asked looking around the empty room.

"Mr Starks suit is over here Miss Pandora." What she had originally though was a closet opened to reveal a room full with Iron man suits. Pan muttered a thanks as she headed straight for the red and gold suit "Prepare to lose Antony Stark." she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Stark tower Thor looked at the city from his spot on the roof ,his hair and cape fluttered in the breeze as the jet that brought Natasha and Clint left. "It is surprising that even after such destruction has been inflicted on your people, that they can carry on with their lives as if nothing has happened." He shook his head, then tore his eyes away from the city that bustled with life.

"No thanks to Loki." Clint muttered as they made their way to the door, Clint caught the look on Thor's face it was one of sadness and guilt. Clint felt bad as it was Thor's brother (adopted or not)"Look it's not your fault its his." Natasha elbowed Clint in the side to get him to shut up before he made it worse, but it was too late. "But he is my brother, son of Barton, my little brother I should have been able to stop this. I should have seen how he suffered." Clint snorted at this. They had now reached one of starks most lived in living rooms to find Tony's suit in the middle of the room, Pandora knelt at its feet. She turned her head to show she knew they where there as she did something to the suits feet. Suddenly she stood and dusted her knees of as she did so, still clad in her white attire.

"Lady Pandora what are you doing?" Thor asked puzzled ,she however turned and grinned at him.

"You'll see." she said mysteriously before disappearing down a corridor. Just as Pan left Tony walked in with a glass of scotch in hand "Sup guys Reindeer games is secured and...uh why the hell is my suit in here?" He asked running to his precious suit, he tried to pull his suit of the ground (scotch still in hand) realising he wasn't going to get it off he turned to Thor "Hey big guy give me a hand." Thor stepped forward and wrapped his huge muscled arms around the suit's middle and pulled. Tony gave a cry as Thor lifted up the suit...With out its feet, the legs looked as if it had severed at the knees. "What have you done?" his face turned red "Pandora! You get your ass here!" They all heard laughter , like bells, coming from a door across from Loki's that she had moved in to.

* * *

**So just a chapter to lighten the mood and show you Pandora is a mischievous little git and I've kind of started a prank war. Thank you to all the people who bothered to review (I love you) and I will try to update as much as possible. until next time my dear readers farewell.:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter hopefully it's not too boring.**

**As always enjoy and review**

* * *

Pan awoke in a soft blue and white bed, she looked around confused for a while then her face split in to a grin as she remembered the day before._ You evil_ _girl. _A voice joked.

_He should not have challenged me. _Pan said and she could practically see Alice's smile. She then dragged herself from the warm bed and looked around her new room, a vanity table stood at left of the door which was where the end of the bed pointed to the opposite wall. A small round table was next to her bed with a clock showing it was half five, and a wardrobe leaned lazily up against the corner. _I'm gonna go walk about _Alice said leaving Pans head _see you later _and with that a mist left the room.

Pan sighed before she noticed another door ,curiosity overwhelmed her as she opened the door to a bathroom. _I have my own fricking bathroom _she thought ecstatic that soon fell to disappointment sinking like a stone ,when she realised she had no clothes or soap she had nothing. Pan frowned _well might as well face the music maybe Tony will let me get some things for the bathroom _she thought opening the door only to nearly trip over a basket filled with all she needed for a shower, there was even some clothes.

A note caught her eye when she put the basket on her vanity table it read:

_**Dear Pandora **_

_**I knew you had nothing to clean yourself with ,so I bought you some. **_

_**I didn't know what clothes to get you so I hope this is suitable .**_

_**From Bruce Banner**_

Pan smiled noting to say thank you to the scientist as she went to take a shower.

Now cleaned up Pan carefully stepped out of her room clothed in jeans, a red top , black jacket and black trainers although it was a size too big she liked the fact of having something new to wear. As quietly as possible she crossed the hall to Loki's room and knocked on the door "Loki." she called hoping he wasn't naked or something before she opened the door, but no one was there. Panic spread through her like wild fire which was only quenched when the door to Loki's bathroom opened with a flood of steam.

Her relief however, was short lived when it was replaced with embarrassment when she caught sight of the black haired god , hair still wet from the shower and clad in only his leather trousers showing strong abdominal muscle. "See something you like?" he asked eyebrow raised, heat flooded Pans cheeks "I've seen better." She said ,she tried to sound uninterested , his face wore an expression of _if you say so._

_liar._ said a voice in her head that for once was not Alice, for once Alice was not there with a snarky comment or criticism. "Why are you in my chambers?" his voice pulled her from her thoughts, she looked at him with a grin on her face _I've been grinning a lot,_ the thought struck her as odd. She never grinned or smiled but she answered him with "I have come to ask what you would like for breakfast." he started to put his under shirt on.

"So I have a choice? Or do you feel pity for me?" he asked ,Pan thought she saw something akin to expectance _Does he expect me to pity him? or does he think the only way he'll get any thing is through pity. _she shook the thought away "I'll see what I can get you." she walked through the door and in to the corridor again. A strange scent unknown to her wafted towards her, it smelt like food so she followed it finally emerging in a kitchen. Steve stood at a stove flipping circular things in a pan, he then turned to place the circular thing on to a stack of them.

"Morning ma'am , I made breakfast." he checked the time "wow I thought I was the only one to wake up early." Pan shook her head

"I normally wake up because of nightmares." she said distractedly, she pointed at the thing in front of her "What's that?" she asked, Steve looked at her .

"it's pancakes. want to try some?" Pan nodded so Steve piled a plate full of pancakes drizzled it with honey and handed it to her. Pan grabbed the plate "And some for Loki please." Steve handed her another plate. Pan thanked the shy soldier kissed him on the cheek and skipped (yes she skipped) towards Loki's room with a blushing Steve left behind in the kitchen.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him, his face illuminated by the multiple of screens showing one thing. Pandora. Suddenly the door cracked open followed by a shaking dark haired man in a suit, he looked nervously about the room as if afraid something would reach out and swallow him. "Sir." The man all but squeaked, the pale blond who sat deathly still in the chair staring at the screens didn't move "sir we found her she's with.."

"I know." the blond man said rising from the chair. "In time we shall strike and then she shall be mine." the dark haired man shivered and left, plunging the room once again into darkness. He stared at the face of Pandora "we shall be together." he whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating school got in the way( stupid exams). Its all getting a bit scary with this mystery person watching Pan.**

**Pan: he scares me.**

**so as always review send love and cake (love cake). Till next we meet farewell and love you all you lovely people. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy with my story right now and all of you who have me on alerts have been great.**

**Another chapter to brighten the day.**

**Review and enjoy my amazing readers.**

* * *

Pan sat cross-legged on the floor in Loki's room (as was her habit) while the trickster sat on the bed as regal as the prince he was, back straight and table manners impeccable unlike his guest(well she hasn't had much contact with etiquette ). Pan stared at Loki as he picked up his fork and ate a piece of the pancake stack, his eyes lit up with the delight of a child "Do you like it?" she asked watching to see if he keeled over and died "It is satisfactory." Pan shook her head at his so childish response while eating a piece of her pancake. Suddenly Pan sat up that little bit straighter.

"One..." Loki stared at the girl.

"..two.." she was counting down on her fingers, Loki gave her a look that said _have you lost your mind?_

"What in the nine realms are you doing?" He asked, but his question was ignored.

"..three" she shouted in delight. Loki opened his mouth to asked her again when a very manly (yeah right) screech filled the corridors followed by "Pandora where's my alcohol?" she burst out laughing and she though she saw Loki hid a little smile.

"Come on that's funny." She almost shouted at him, disappointment settling in her at his response or lack there of. He just shook his head at her fuelling her natural curiosity, he looked down at her "I have done better than that." a smile formed on his lips "I turned Thor's hair a nice shade of green while ,might I add, he was courting Lady Sif." Loki sat his a smug smile. Pan laughed at him and mock bowed ( though awkwardly)from her position on the floor.

"I bow down to the master." She joked, then tilted her head to the side in thought "I'm sorry" she said "but I cant seem to picture it. Maybe a re-enactment is called for?" She stared expectantly at him, blue eyes big in that puppy dog expression that got most people what they wanted. Loki's expression went from happy to serious, he shook his head "The All father would not allow it." he stated simply although there was a bitter edge to his words. Pan frowned in that cute way. "Did he specifically say. Loki you are not allowed to turn Thor's hair green no matter how funny it is." she asked in her best imitation of the all father _he's not going to like me is he. I just took the piss out of a god. _She mentally shrugged _if he doesn't like it he knows where he can go._

Loki hesitantly shook his head then smirked at her "You might want to cover your ears." he warned still smirking and Pan put both hands over her ears but the defining yell was still just that defining. "WHAT THE... LOKI." Thor screamed and the thundering (pun intended) mass that was Thor heralded his arrival. The poor door was nearly ripped from its hinges and a red-faced Thor ( not to mention the green hair) stood in jeans and T-shirt. "Loki turn it back." Thor shouted at the young god well younger god, Pan couldn't contain herself any longer she burst out laughing hysterically at the sight of Thor and his hair. "Lady Pandora this is not funny" Thor wailed like a child , Pan sat gasping for breath but failing miserably.

"But Thor it's such a nice colour why would you want to get rid of it?" she asked a grin plastered to her face. _He makes me smile like no one else has, I haven't felt this happy ever._ it was strange but this thought made her smile more. It was apparent Thor was not going to leave so Pan decided to have some fun "Do you have something against people who like green?" Thor looked over at Loki who had not stopped staring at the wall since Thor got there.

"No Lady Pa.."

"Then why do you want to get rid of it?" she interrupted "it might be seen as offensive if you do." Thor looked horrified _he's just to easy to pick on._ She thought as Thor left gibbering on about he meant no harm and all that shit. Finally she heard Thor leave the corridor (by using a glass of water like in Jurassic park) and turned to Loki who was now staring at the wall.

**Loki's POV**

This strange girl was laughing with him not at him ,she though him funny not annoying and her laugh so...so ...beautiful. _Are you falling for her? _Thor had left, not that he cared about the where abouts of his fake brother. A gentile tug at his sleeve brought him back to reality. He looked down to see what had caused the tug and sat on her knees staring up at him with beautiful blue eyes was Pandora, for some reason the position didn't pleas him _she doesn't belong on her knees not like them. You are falling for her, for a stupid little human a mortal._ his mind yelled _she is not a stupid mortal._ This was too crazy for words now he was defending her from his own mind.

"You ok?" Pan asked and he was momentarily surprised by her concern, this was not the plan she was not meant to care and neither was he. The plan was gain her trust she lets him out by convincing her director and he would run. This was not meant to happen.

"I'm fine." He lied but as was his nature it was a half lie which he didn't even know was a half lie. What he meant was I'm fine because you're here. Pan moved to sit next to him on the bed, looking him in the eye with an expression that clearly read _I don't believe you_ but she left it, not saying a word. Loki found he could not take his eyes off hers, losing himself in her eyes, eyes that seemed too be hers. He wanted to lean in and... She was the one to break the trance, looking away as pink tinged her pale cheeks, he felt his own cheeks burn hotly as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Your ears are red." Pan teased with a smile, he smiled too but said nothing. "Loki ,Thor is still your brother. Okay so maybe not by blood but by mind heart and spirit. Loki he is still your brother." Loki lifted angry green eyes to blue pleading ones, eyes that betrayed the knowledge of loneliness , pure loneliness. "I do not understand you Pandora one moment you are child like in your demeanour, the next you are as wise as Frigga." he shook his head " how is this possible?" he asked her she on the other hand looked away.

"I'll take that as a complement , see as your mother is Frigga." She said teasing again._ clever girl avoid the question with a distraction._

"You did not answer mu question." He said calmly, _why are you asking, you could just rick her. But I want her to trust me no tricks or I wont get out of here. _Pan sighed in defeat "My family didn't want me." she said face still away from Loki " I guess because I'm... different." she gave a bitter laugh that Loki recognised the start of resentment. "I can't remember anything before I was six, S.H.E.I.L.D found me cared for me when they found out what I could do I was locked away feared, tested on." She sighed bringing her knees up to her chin. "Don't want to bore you with what they did but acid came in to play."

Loki swallowed feeling sick._ They did this to a six year old? _suddenly his heritage didn't seem to bad. _No Loki never think that. _"after a couple of years they decided to see how my fire power worked, so an experiment was done." she sighed again "I became a murderer that day, the whole base blew up in flames. I was then locked away never to see the world just read about it in books." Loki had the erg to hold her hand say something "fifty years in that room, fifty years and now I'm out I don't know what to do. so there is the sad story of Pandora daughter of no one." she dropped her chin on to her knees ,body shaking with silent sobs.

Loki relented and placed a hand on her shoulder "I have to go." she said standing not daring to look at him "see you later." she whispered before disappearing through the door not even opening it to get out._ well done Loki, _he though sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm thinking of having Loki speak old Norse for a while so please if you can point**

**me in to the direction of a web page that can help I'd love you forever.**

* * *

Pandora sat on the balcony staring at the twinkle of city light dotted in the night sky, _you cried in front of him? _Alice asked in disbelief as though talking to a child. Pan sighed _give it a rest Ally go walk round the tower or something _Pan told her tiredly as Alice huffed a fine and left in a mood, Pan let her head drop into her hands. "I know your there Thor." she shouted into the darkness and surprise surprise Thor steeped out from the shadows with the trade mark kicked puppy look. Pan had given the two Odinson brother's animals like for example Loki was more silent and feline like so she thought him a black cat, Thor just looked like an over friendly Labrador. Pan hid a giggle from Thor "How is my brother?" Thor sat next to Pan "he was not eating or talking last I checked." his voice held the sad edge of a caring brother.

"He's fine. Eating, sleeping I think and speaking." Thor gave her a small smile which Pan returned to the thunder god, she shifted a bit on the balcony. "I was hoping he would change his ways instead he fights me every step." Thor admitted with a dry smile, Pan shook her head at him.

"What do you expect Thor, a miracle recovery" she threw her hands in the air "to be the Loki you grew up with. It will take time Thor and even then he wont be the same." Thor looked down sadly "well at least he's eating right?" she asked trying give him some optimism.

Thor looked up with a smile "Lady Pandora you have much wisdom and I'm sure my brother will get better under your care." **_Wait._**_ what.__ he expects me to fix his brother I can't even fix my self let alone another person. _"Thor I..." Thor slapped her on the back almost knocking her over "I have faith in you, you understand him."

And with that little bombshell he stood and went to his room leaving a disbelieving Pan cursing "Damn gods and their stupid strength."

* * *

Pandora awoke breathing heavily and tangled in the bed sheets "Another bad dream?" slurred a half asleep Alice who had taken her misty form to sleep at Pan's feet. "Yeah, I'm going to get a glass of water. Be right back." Pan clambered out of bed feeling exposed in the shorts Natasha had given her to wear under Tony's dress shirt, she hoped they where going to buy clothes for her soon because she had enough of borrowing clothes. She padded on light feet to the kitchen to find a glass and filled it with cool water.

When she was done she padded back to her corridor but didn't go in her room, instead she had the feeling she should go see how Loki was ,she opened the door. There the god lay in his silk green night wear the shirt folded at the end of the bed, Pan's cheeks burned at the realisation that he was shirtless. The sheets tangled about his limbs as he tossed and turned tangling himself even more in the web of sheets ,he was muttering old Norse in distress and to her surprise she understood every word of the old Norse dialect "No please stop. I'm sorry please stop." He was crying and shaking, she rushed to the shaking god's side her hand ran through his dark hair like the scientist she thought was her mother had done so many times to her. "Loki it's okay I wont let anyone hurt you." she soothed but Loki still cried. "Loki you have to wake up now ok, I promise your safe just wake up." his eyes flew open as he bolted up right still shaking and crying.

"Shhh its okay Loki your fine your safe." Pan whispered with her arms firmly wrapped around his shaking shoulders while stroking his hair, Loki turned and realising who it was soothing and stroking his hair pushed her away violently. "You..." his voice wavered so he coughed "you spoke in Norse." he was trying to distract her "Loki there's no shame in being scared." She tried to hold his hand comfortingly but he pulled his hand away. She was taken aback at how desperate he was to not show any sign of weakness. "Why do you care so much?" _Don't say it Pan ,don't say it._

"You need someone and your not letting Thor help." She said not meeting his piercing gaze because she knew it was a complete lie.

"So it is because you feel sorry for me, well I don't need your pity. Get out now." Loki spat angrily, Pan lifted her eyes to his face _wow he's so hot when he's angry. wait no don't think that._ "I don't pity you. I ...I..." she took a deep breath._ Honesty time_. "I care for you ok. I've never really cared for someone before, well not like how I care for you." Her cheeks went red._ I just basically admitted I love him wait no like him that's it I like him. _Loki blinked at her in a mixture of awe and shock "You ...care for.. me." he asked in wonder, then he shook his head "why would you care for me I'm a monster." He shouted, Pan shook her head defiantly. "Look at me." he cried as blue spread over his skin and his eyes turned a ruby red.

The temperature dropped "Are you trying to scare me? It won't work." she turned away "because I'm the monster." It was silent for a awhile until Loki finally said "Show me." Pan jumped up eyes wide backing away, arms up as if to shoo him away.

"No." she said firmly, Loki gave her the trade mark Odin brothers puppy dog eyes( they both had it down to a T by the way).

"Please I showed you my form , It's only fair." Pan couldn't argue with that it was fair, she sighed hating herself. Her hair turned snowy white ,skin an inky black, canine teeth sharpened in to points and eyes turned a dark purple.

Loki walked around the bed with in-human grace, Pan backed up slowly trying to exape him and heard a click. _Shit you just closed the fricken door, your in shit. _He was now directly in front of her (she was getting pissed off with these gods and their powers) "So beautiful." he whispered, Pan looked down ashamed knowing it for the lie it was only to have icy blue fingers tilt her head up. "I'm not beautiful, I'm disgusting." she said pulling his hand away only for him to grab said hand. She switched her form to human and lifted a slender hand to his face. "You look ... beautiful." He turned away hiding his face as he turned back in to the pale god. "Do not waist such pretty words on such a monster." He spat

Pan sighed he was never going to was he? _okay no word just actions. _She stepped forward wrapping her arms around his middle leaning her head against his back. "Not a monster." she mumbled "just Loki." _my Loki, _she added in her head. Loki turned so she was resting her head on his stomach. "You are strong." He whispered to the top of her head.

"I try." She said then yawned

"Bed time little one." she looked up sleepily with a small frown.

"I'm not that yes we should go to bed." she let go of him and walked to the door only to be stopped by Loki's voice "You could stay." he whispered ,Pan sat on the bed next to him "If you want." he said trying his best to sound disinterested and not hopeful in any way "Okay but only because you'd cry." she said smiling.

"Would not." he said childishly as he lay down on his side to face her.

"Child." she muttered laying down next to him. "Night."

"Night." he whispered as they both fell in to a pleasant slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all my readers**

**another chapter for you to enjoy.**

* * *

Pan awoke to a body on top of her she looked down to see the inky black hair that was the top of Loki's head, she could tell he was still asleep with his arms wrapped around her middle while his head rested on her chest. Pan ran her hand absentmindedly through his hair _he looks cute when he's asleep, she thought. _Suddenly the door opened to reveal Steve with a plate of toast , Pan put a finger to her lips in a shushing action. Steve nodded knowing not to get on the wrong side of her (he saw what she did to Tony's suit) "What's going on?" he whispered in a parental tone " you didn't... didn't." his face turned red like a tomato , Pan shook her head "He.." she was about to say he had a night-mare but knew Loki would kill her, whether figuratively or literally she did not know. "I had a night-mare and Loki let me stay here. I didn't want to be alone." she explained. Steve nodded "Be careful, he's a cunning little git." And with that Steve left the toast on the table next to the door. _Well that went well. _"Thank you." Loki mumbled.

Pan stroked his hair again "No problem. Mind shifting a bit your kinda crushing me." To her utter disappointment (which she would never admit) Loki jumped of her and retreated to the opposite side of the bed. "Child." she muttered under her breath.

"I do believe you are the child Pandora." Loki replied coolly ( or as cool as a love sick god could be, but he'd never admit it) Pan however poked her tongue out at him playfully ,giggling when she pushed him off the bed. Loki landed with a thump on the carpeted floor, he blinked a couple of times before jumping up and dashing after a laughing Pandora. Loki made a div for her but she jumped gracefully on to the bed, hoped off and was behind Loki in no time. "You can't catch me." she chanted. Loki managed to grab her wrist but she fell pulling Loki with her to the floor. Pan managed to twist herself in Loki's strong grip before hitting the ground so she fell on her back ,this however meant she was face to face with the trickster. "caught you." he purred still breathing heavily. She laughed causing Loki to do so to ,then their eyes locked. It was the second time it had happened but now there was nowhere to go, his arms where either side of her head completely trapping her, he leaned forward and...

"I win." He whispered in her ear as she turned pink. _I wanted him to kiss me? this can not be happening._ Pan covered up by pouting "You cheated, you made me trip." she said poking him in the chest. "I've got to get dressed." Pan mumbled pushing him off because the close contact made her skin buzz, it was strange.

* * *

Now washed and dressed ( in borrowed clothes) Pan walked in to the living room of Stark towers. Steve was sat trying to turn the TV on, Pan waved her hand and the TV flared to life. "Thanks." Steve said spotting her out the corner of his eye.

Pan shrugged "No problem. I don't know how to turn it on properly either." she flashed him her winning smile, Clint walked in past Pan as she sat next to Steve. "Hey Clint. It's my training today isn't it?" Pan asked eyes alight with child like excitement looking up at the archer who had decided to stand over her. Clint blinked "Uh wha... no Tony's taking you shopping." Clint yawned, it was obvious he was still tired. Pans face settled in to a confused frown.

"I thought Natasha was." Clint yawned again as he opened the fridge to pull open a carton of orange juice and reached in to a cupboard to find a clean cup.

"Mission." he mumbled "she'll be back this evening for the directors meeting." Pans frown disappeared._ good, _she thought, _now I can talk to him about Loki's punishment._ Tony stepped out of the elevator, grumbling he threw himself on to the sofa next to an innocent looking Pandora "What's wrong?" she asked, Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "I have been sober for fifty-eight hours because someone got rid of my alcohol." he looked pointedly at Pan, she put her hands up in mock surrender. "What. I assure you I had no part in the disappearance of your precious alcohol."

Pan saw the elevator open behind Tony's head and a strawberry blond woman wearing a suit with her hair in a pony tail walked out. She dragged a travel suitcase out with her. "Tony who is she." The woman asked accusingly ,Tony looked from the woman to was about to say something when Pan replied "Pandora from England." she stuck her hand out. Tony was stood next to her with his mouth hanging open, Pan smirked _yes i just interrupted Tony Stark deal with it. _The woman brightened considerably and shook the hand offered to her. " Virginia Potts but please call me Pepper." the woman said then added "wait you're the one who got rid of Tony's alcohol."

Pan put on a look of innocence again and shook her head ,but as soon as Tony's back was turned she nodded with a grin. Pepper laughed at her "We've got to get clothes for panda so bye, Pep." Tony said finding his annoying voice again (Pan was seriously contemplating hitting in the face), he grabbed his sun glasses and headed towards the elevator. Pepper however stopped the playboy in his tracks "I'll do it Tony, you can finish repairing the Iron man suit." She said (rather quickly might I add) Tony glanced between Pan and Pepper, finally he threw his hands in the air. "Fine take her it's a woman thing any way." He walked in the direction of the labs "if anyone needs me I'll be in here." He shouted over his shoulder then muttered something about Pepper not letting him have any fun. "Who'd need you." shouted a semi-awake Clint.

Tony snorted "You of course Legolas." and disappeared. Clint cursed and reached for the cereal but Pan grabbed it first.

"You've been avoiding me." she said, _well might as well get to the point right? _Clint frowned, creases forming lines on his forehead.

"I haven't been avoiding you." he again reached for the box and Pan let him take it "I've just been avoiding him and you spend a lot of time with him." He was concentrating on putting cereal in to his bowl. She sighed "Ok, I'll try not to." Pepper tapped her shoulder in a got to go way "bye Clint." she said walking towards the elevator hearing Clint shout "Later Dory." she smiled.

The doors closed and panic clutched at Pans heart squeezing it in an iron grip,_ Okay Pandora don't panic, don't think about the small space or the fact you can't get out. _She was making it worse. "Pandora are you ok? You look kind of pale." Peppers concerned voice broke the darkness surrounding her ,she nodded weakly "I'm fine." she lied with a small smile. _So made friends with Clint, Thor, Steve, Tony kinda and Bruce even though I haven't spoken to him face to face today. _The doors finally opened and Pan dashed outside letting out a breath she didn't even know she held. "Are you sure your ok?" Pepper asked again, Pan nodded and indicated for them to move on.

* * *

A whole day later and the girls returned carrying several bags followed by a very unhappy balancing boxes in his hands. Steve was reading a book at Tony's insistence (it was twilight) Bruce had ventured out of the lab to watch TV, Natasha sat watching a screen and Tony was desperately searching through the cupboards looking for alcohol. "Hey Legolas you got roped in to being a slave." Tony chuckled, Pan dumped her bags on the counter top in the kitchen then sat next to Bruce. "So hey ,thanks for the clothes and soaps yesterday." she said smiling at him he nodded his head.

"No problem. And thanks for getting Tony sober." he whispered conspiringly with a returning smile. Pan stifled a bubble of giggles threatening to erupt from her mouth. "Just remember if he asked I had nothing to do with it." she winked at him. Thor entered the (now over crowded) living room looking tired and defeated, he saw Pan and made his way towards her "Loki has been asking of your wear abouts." He said in a tired voice, Pan sighed (something she noticed she did a lot now). "Let me guess he's not saying anything now." she said well stated while running her small hand through her hair "I'll talk to the child." she said walking down the corridor and to Loki's door.

When she opened it Loki was positioned staring out of the window "Miss me much?" she smirked stepping in to the room, Loki turned ever so slightly as if battling himself. "And why ,pray tell, would I miss a mortal such as your self." the venom which coated his words nearly knocked her over. She shook her head smiling a little as she sat on the bed"I heard you where asking for me." Loki nodded his head in acknowledgment "what did you think I gave up on you and left?" Pan asked laughing slightly, he turned to look at her with a look so innocent and young although she knew he was neither yet both. "you did ,didn't you." she asked realisation dawning on her pale face, he looked away again staring out the window. "oh Loki." she stood and went to stand next to him looking up. "Your not the first and how can I be assured you are any different." His face was blank and his tone was cold, Pan no longer faced fun Loki who turned Thor's hair green, this was lost prince Loki Odin's forgotten son.

She looked down then back up with a smile. "I got you a present." she said he raised an eye brow , Pan held her hands palm upwards and in the blink of an eye a laptop appeared in them. "Mortal technology?" he asked sceptically ,Pan opened the laptop and typed at such a speed even Tony would be jealous (trust me he was). She pulled up the feed's from Tony's cameras "Now you know where I am in the tower, plus it's fun to spy on people." Pan looked up at him with a smile gracing her face, Loki now interested bent to get a closer look. Pan rose from the chair, Loki who was stood bent over was now the right height for Pan to give him a kiss. Loki jumped up in shock from the touch of her delicate lips on his cheeks "Happy birthday Loki." she whispered as she slipped out the door.

When she entered the living room the Director was stood in the middle of the room with the Avengers gathered round either standing or sitting, he nodded at her as she entered "Captain Cyclops." she said coldly nodding, Tony was laughing at her joke unaware of another staring contest between the two "I am not here to play games project zero." Fury said, Pan counted to ten closing her eyes and shaking with rage.

"My name is Pandora." her voice shook and heat shimmered of her skin ,she opened her eyes again. "I am not playing games either, I have a proposal." The Director inclined his head for her to continue obviously intrigued at what she had to propose. "We let Loki join us." That was all she said as the room erupted in protests, Fury held up his hand for silence and when all was quiet he spoke. "We can not let him out, he is dangerous, Pandora." he said as if to a child, this made Pan's blood boil _oh the insult._

_"_Are we not a team of second chances?" she asked looking everyone in the eye "Bruce instead of being locked away was given this chance to do good and he has." she gestured in Bruce's direction to emphasis her point "Steve was given a second chance to live and help again. Natasha came from a life of blood but became your best spy and Tony literally sold death ..."

"That's enough we all get the point." Fury interrupted, Pan stared at the director.

"No you don't and we missed me out." she looked down at the floor "I am given a second chance after destroying a base, killing hundreds if not thousands of scientists. Even the one I thought of as mother and my best friend." She clenched her fists trying desperately to stay strong.

"I'll talk to the board.."

"Screw the board I'll talk to them." Pan shouted barely controlling her anger. Fury nodded his head obviously not wanting to get into a fight with a pissed of Pan. "What I came to tell you was that you have some new team mates." Fury pointed to the elevator as a young woman walked in carrying suitcases.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi my amazing readers thank you for all the support you've given**

**me. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and please give feed back (puppy dog eyes).**

**onwards to the story.**

* * *

The young woman's shoulder length , curly, chocolate coloured hair was pulled up in to a pony tail and her matching chocolate-brown eyes stared at the assembled of hero's. She had a white blouse on with black jeans and black boot's and was just a little taller than Pan (almost everyone is). "Hi." she said hesitantly ,Fury waved her over and she top a spot next to him. "We shall wait for the others and then began the introductions." Fury looked to the elevator again as two women stepped out also carrying suitcases "Sorry sir." Apologised a sandy-haired girl with watery green eyes, her messy bun perched atop her head released another strand of hair to fall in her eyes.

She wore a shirt ,black trousers and a navy blue blazer looking every bit the business woman , her companion however looked the opposite of her. "Raven wouldn't hurry up and then.." Fury stopped the blabbering sandy-haired girl with a hand. The woman Pan assumed was Raven walked around the sandy-haired girl. Ravens fringe hide half her face the rest of her black ,silky hair fell about her shoulders, she had a longe sleeved top on with large ripes on the sleeves and written in red it said "Cut deep" her black skinny jeans hid black sneakers. Where as the other two women had dressed to impress it was obvious Raven didn't care.

"Why you apologising? he's the one who called us here from London. He's lucky that one we made it and two I even bothered to come." Raven said, then as if thinking about it said "I could have had an English breakfast." Fury ignored this and gestured to the sandy-haired girl "I'll leave you to introduce yourselves."

And with that he left walking towards the roof. "Charming." Raven and Tony said at the same time as Raven jumped on to the white sofa " Right let's get over the inro's. I'm Raven Marshall, I can make people and things explode and can control fire." Raven then pointed at the sandy-haired girl, who glared at Raven.

"I'm Samantha Harris I can occasionally see the future, I know martial arts and can control water." She waved at them with a smile plastered to her face. _I think I'll like her _,thought Pan. Sam had a motherly feel about her. The brown-haired one spoke next "Hi I'm Jennifer Rolyinson but please call me Jenna, I can walk through walls and control Peoples emotion's."

Thor was about to introduce the group of hero's (and Pan) but got cut of by Raven "Yeah we know who you lot are but what about her?" Raven pointed at Pan, who stared at her "Pandora, I have a lot of powers and no I'm not going to list them all." Suddenly Alice walked through the wall behind her waking in a wobbly line obviously drunk.

"Pandy there you are." Alice slurred with a bottle of scotch held in her hand. The room was silent, every eye glued to the drunk see-through form of Alice, until Tony broke the silence "Who the hell are you?" He asked with the absence of his Tony charm. Pan's face was one of shock and disbelief at the state of her friend "What did you do?" Pan screamed at her intoxicated friend, Alice smiled drunkenly.

"Helping you get rid of Tony's drinks." She thrust the bottle at Pan spilling great globs of alcohol. Pan closed her eyes and it seemed she was counting to ten (not a good sign for Alice) then opening her eyes she spoke. "This is Alice Rosemary she lives inside my head but can leave when she wishes too. Alice waved with a drunk smile and nearly fell over the chair in front of her (how she managed that was a mystery as she could simply walk through). By the blank looks she was getting Pan knew she needed to expand on her explanation, taking a deep breath she launched into her story.

"I'm sure you heard all about when I blew up S.H.E.I.L.D's head quarters?" she was met with nods all around the room "Well..."

_Pandora sat on her bed reading a book on physics while Alice paced around the room "Come on Pan we need to at least try to get out of here, see the world." Alice pleaded with a sigh, Pandora placed her book on her bed "Ally you know we can't, they'll find us again." she reasoned with the fifteen year old girl, Alice now wore an expression Pandora had never seen her wear. It was defeat. Alice sat on the bed next to Pandora and lay her head on Pandora's shoulder "But they'll hurt you, they always do." Alice sobbed and Pandora wrapped her arms around Alice. _

_The two girl's sat like that for a while until a knock brought their attention to the metal door. "Project Zero, It's time." said a deep male voice as the door was unlocked. Pandora rose, head held high about to walk towards the door but a tiny tanned hand stopped her. "You can't. You can't go they'll hurt you." Alice whispered. Pandora patted her hand "Ally if they are too busy with me and unlocking my powers, then they'll leave you alone. Anyway they where doing this long before you came along." Pandora turned towards the door and away from a teary Alice._

_As she was lead through the corridors ,she thought of how close she had become to the black-haired girl. Pandora saw Alice as her little sister who she had to protect and she knew Alice saw her as her big sister. The two girls had lived together for three years and knew that her outburst was out of character. Alice was strong-willed, sarcastic, argumentative and always thought she was right, one thing she did not do was cry. But after Pandora had been dragged drugged ,bruised and unable to say her own name let alone string a sentence together something had broke in Alice. _

_Finally they came to a room and the scientist pushed her in the room, the room was white (as usual) with nothing in it. "We shall now begin the experiment." She looked up to see a glass screen that protected the men behind it._

_The water level was rising and Pandora was panicking, the voice of a scientist blared through the speakers. "Use your distress, it should work." Pandora kicked her legs, then it suddenly dawned on her. She didn't know how to swim. This made her panic even more, and what does he mean use her distress she pondered. Her head went under the water burning down her throat trying to drag every ounce of oxygen from her struggling body. Steam began to rise as the water evaporated. There stood in the middle of the room was a drenched Pandora, flames danced up her arms and across her skin engulfing her in orange and red fire. _

_Her eyes remained shut as the scientists jumped for joy with cries of "WE did it." Pandora's eyes snapped open to glare at her torturers with piercing, hate filled eyes. suddenly colossal flame wings sprang forth behind her like the wings of a phoenix about to take flight, her hair flew up by an invisible wind to mingle yellow to the burning colours. The wings shot forward melting the glass and pounced on the scientists hidden inside but, it did not stop there.__Fire raged down the corridors burning everything in its path, turning white clean walls into black, smoky messes. _

_Pandora dropped to the floor exhaustion over powered her as fire danced around her in intricate patterns of orange and red. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she leapt to her feet in fear, Alice would be in danger. That thought alone caused her weary body to rush to the door, but it was locked no way out unless she used her mind powers. She squeezed her mind into the lock and flicked her hand to the side, surprisingly the lock opened with a click allowing her to run through the corridor as acrid smoke-filled her burning lungs. With her eyes watering she gazed around as the white walls around her peeled with fire climbing the walls like vines only more destructive and deadly._

_Pandora stopped dead in her tracks because in front of her shaking like a leaf stood Alice but, something wasn't right. Alice was almost see-through , she turned to Pandora "I used my gift." she said in a small voice looking through Pandora "but I died."_

"So with no one to go to and no body she had to share with me." Pan finished, the room was quiet and Alice seemed to have sobered up a little with the telling of her death. "Damn." Tony whispered from behind Steve's head, he seemed to have moved positions during the tale. Steve stood up and offering his hand to the dead woman said "Welcome to the team Alice Rosemary."

Alice ignored his hand but nodded "Thanks". Raven clapped her hands together and jumped up off the chair she had stationed her self on.

"Now if you don't mind I'm off to find my room." and with that she took off carrying her luggage to find a room. Sam smiled at the group that now sat thinking about Pan's story "Well I guess we should too. Nice to meet you all." Sam said as she left with Jenna following behind. Pan sighed putting a hand to her head, it had been a very long day. "I'm going to bed. night pep, guys." she said walking towards her corridor with a chorus of "good nights." following after her.

* * *

**So hi guys sorry it took so long but schools over with for a while and if my computer allows it I should update more often (fingers crossed).**

**Hope you like the new characters their based on my friends of course Raven's personality is over exaggerated. If you have any ideas about the next chapter then please message me and review , I'll give you imaginary cake :) **

**Because I didn't do this in the beginning.**

**ME: Go on Loki say it**

**LOKI: As much as she wishes she owns us she does not. She does own Raven ,Jenna, Sam ,Pandora and James.**

**All the things that happen to us in this story is her fault and one day I will sue. **

**ME: Oh but you love me really (puppy dog eyes)**

**LOKI: You have no idea how wrong you are.**

**ME: (fake tears) but I give you cookies.**

**LOKI: I don't get payed enough for this **

**ME: Since when did I pay you?**

**Thank you dear readers I love each and every one of you and so does Loki.**

**LOKI: No I don't. I'm evil.**

**P.S I have changed the name because the last one didn't sound right but suggestions are welcome as well as couple suggestions for Pan and Loki.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all.**

**We are now in the double digits and it makes me so happy with all the **

**support from you guys.**

* * *

Pan sat bolted up right breathing heavily in her new tank top and shorts. She wearily looked down at a sleeping Alice ,again at the foot of her bed, probably sleeping of the hangover. Pan had that feeling again that drew her towards Loki's room, a feeling that told her she was needed.

She opened the door to find the god again tossing and turning, sweat glistened on his forehead running in small streams down his face. He jumped up startling Pan as she sat next to him ready to sooth his fears away, his eyes glazed over as he stared in horror at the wall. "Are you okay?" Pan asked concern etched on her face as Loki blinked and composed himself after realising it was only a dream. "You didn't come to see me after your meeting." Loki replied in a small voice totally ignoring her question and edging as far away as he could get.

She sighed "You heard what I did and now your afraid." she whispered head bowed in sham and eyes squeezed shut to stop traitorous tears from falling. Pan felt her heart sink and crack at the thought of Loki hating her ,she didn't care if the others hated her for some reason he was different. "No" he almost shouted "I don't hate you" Pan looked up and tilted her head like a confused puppy icy orbs searching his green ones for any deception but found none. She smiled a smile that could melt even Loki's heart and she knew it.

"How do you feel about all of this?" she asked waving her hand around to indicate the situation, Loki seemed to be thinking carefully. She noticed how he tilted his head in thought "It is not pleasant." he said choosing her words carefully. Pan positioned herself so she was layed out on the bed.

"No It's not is it." she said staring at the ceiling, she glanced in Loki's direction catching a glimpsed of the laptop she gave him for his birthday. Sitting up with a smile she asked "how do you like your birthday present?" Loki glanced at the said object and Pan felt joy wash through her, wrapping her in it's warm glow when a small but noticeable smile tugged at his lips. "It is... enjoyable. Thank you." He bowed his head in thanks. " but how did you know it was my birthday?" he lifted his head in confusion and curiosity flitted across his features. Pan's smile had melted in to a frown, _how did I know it was his birthday? _ she mentally shrugged "I guess Thor must have mentioned it." Loki's mask of indifference slide back on but, Pan saw anger flash in his eyes to then be replaced by hurt It seemed to Pan that Loki still loved Thor. Pan felt stupid and guilty "Oh, Loki I'm sure Thor hasn't forgotten. Maybe he has a surprise for you." He turned to face the window, obviously he didn't believe her. Pan let her head fall back with a sigh, that was until she saw an orange glow out of the window.

**Loki's POV**

Pandora jumped up off the bed running to the window, Loki wore a confused frown at the sight of this strange and confusing woman. _Yes very strange, _he thought looking up and down her small frame ,It shocked him how dainty she looked with small hands connected to slime fingers ,small feet she always walked quietly on, tiny body and cheek bones that rivalled even the god of mischief. He smiled to himself ,she was the first one to show him kindness. Actually the only one. But there had to be a reason for her kindness there always was, _maybe she wants something in return? _he thought giving her a wearylook. At that moment Pandora turned her head to look at Loki and smiled, she seemed so innocent. Suddenly she spun on the spot startling the god and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. That action alone reminded him of his dream he had before the night-mare.

**Loki's dream**

"Come on Loki." shouted the girl in front of him as she grabbed at his pale hand encasing it in her milky white one. He couldn't see her face as it was hidden by curly, golden tresses but he could see she wore a simple white dress with golden vines all around as was the custom in Asgard. A silver circlet perched atop her curly head marking her as royalty, she tugged at his hand again pulling him in to a run. Soft green grass swayed all around them as they pushed through it was shoulder height for them so he assumed they where a couple century's old probably five or six in midgardian years.

Loki laughed "Wait Elva." he called to the girl who giggled before letting his hand go and shouting "You can't catch me." in a sig song voice, Loki ran to catch up with her yelling "I'm catching up with you, I'm going to get you." Then the memory or dream he was not sure which got fuzzy, disappeared and transformed in to the night-mare he had every night.

**Back to present**

He was brought to the present with the absence of Pandora's hand. She again stared out the window watching as the city was brought to life with the appearance of the sun. Loki continued to observe the woman stood next to him, he noted her lips curve up in to a small smile "It's beautiful." she whispered. "Yes it is." Loki replied quietly but he was not talking about the rising sun.

She turned to face him "I've never seen a sunrise before." Pandora explained as pink tinged her cheeks. _Why is she so embarrassed? _She turned suddenly and snatched up the laptop sitting on his table. "Shall we see what everyone is up to?" she asked opening it up with a grin.

**Pandora's POV**

A week had gone by with no reply from Fury about Loki's situation. She had begun the training sessions with Clint and Natasha, although it seemed she had no idea what to do in these sessions her progress was incredibly fast learning moves and sequences in minuets of being shown. Jenna, Sam and Raven where ordered by Fury to train also but, Raven ignored his demand saying her laptop was broken and she didn't get the memo. After three days Fury had personally Demanded Raven take part in the activity's with much grumbling from her. After many weeks of nothing it finally got interesting on that Monday.

Sam dropped her head on the table in a coffee shop they had found near Stark tower. "I'm gunna fail." she whined head still on the table. Raven however smirked "I'm gunna pass." she said with an air of confidence ,Pan looked at the confident Raven with a puzzled expression as she wasn't even sure she would pass. "How do you know." she asked, Raven pointed to herself.

"Come on It's me. I'm gunna pass cause I'm just that awesome." Sam moaned again while Jenna crossed her arms across her chest anger evident in her stance. "I don't see how a stupid test is gunna show them how suitable we are to join the Avengers." she huffed "we need to get in to the action then assessed." Sam sat back up with a red round mark on her forehead from the table, nodding all the while Jenna was speaking. Pan glanced at her watch Tony had given her as a welcome to the tower present. "We're not meant to be outside without permission." she said. Raven looked at Pan from the other end of the round coffee table.

"Pan chill your with us so its fine. Anyways it'll piss Fury off." Raven said leaning back in her chair with a grin plastered to her face, _and that's why I like her _Pan thought returning Ravens grin. "Shall we check out the clubs?" Pan joked and they all laughed, all except Sam who let her head drop onto the table once again with a loud thud. "You know your gunna give yourself a concussion." Jenna poked Sam's head as she said this.

Suddenly Raven's phone went off blaring phoenix by fall out boy "It's Fury." She said flipping it open "hello you have reached the life size decoy of Raven Marshall." Sam who lifted her head up with her chin on the table rolled her eyes at Raven's behaviour. Jenna had a hand to her mouth trying to hold in the giggles as her face turned red, Pan was smiling.

Raven had Fury on speaker so they all heard what he said. "I didn't authorise your absence from the tower." he shouted down the phone.

"Neither did you not authorise it." Raven retorted ,Pan looked at Jenna and mouthed that doesn't make sense ,Jenna shrugged and mouthed back does to her. They then turned back to the conversation in front of them, Sam seemed to have sat up. "Well." Fury continued "get your asses back here."

A couple hours later and the four women came strolling through the door. Clint sat on a sofa, Natasha sitting on the arm next to him, Tony sat on the left of the sofa one arm on the arm rest and the other round the back of it. Thor stood behind them on the left of Steve with his arm's crossed and Bruce stood behind a kitchen counter looking sheepish because of all the people in one room.

The four women directed their attention to Fury who stood near the elevator. "And where have you been." Fury shouted at the frustrating woman in front of him, Raven looked him straight in the eye and said very seriously. "We sir have been checking out the clubs." Jenna burst in to s fit of giggles at Raven's facial expression. Pan's attention was focused on the back of a blond head, it's owners body hidden from sight by the white arm chair. "Who's that?" Pan asked interrupting the bickering Raven and Fury.

Fury's head snapped to the side so fast she was afraid he'd snapped his neck, the stranger stood "This is James Grimeshaw." Fury introduced. James turned to her, suddenly two pairs of matching blue eyes locked on to each other, Pan felt familiarity with the new comer. He wore the S.H.E.I.L.D uniform, blond hair reaching just under his ears and swept to the left side of his face. "Agent Grimeshaw will be keeping an eye on you." Fury explained. Pan turned scorching gaze on to the bald man. "To keep an eye on me, the monster you mean."

"I assure you we do not see you as a monster." He spread his hands out in defence. Pan relaxed slightly but still glared at Fury "Any way Panda he'll be keeping an eye on all of us." Tony said he stood up and walked over to Pan, draping his arm around her shoulders. " don't worry me and Clint have a plan. We've done this before." Tony winked at her she saw Clint smile devilishly, obviously he had some ideas on how to get this agent to leave. Alice had managed to drift slightly next to Fury. "Fine" Pan said looking at James "just stay out of my way." She walked past everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry I've been gone but I'm back so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Erendil's POV **

The inky darkness curled around the lone figure, the blue light of the screen casting shadows across his face as he spoke "Master we have infiltrated the Avengers tower." The speakers head bowed in respect to the monster on the screen "Excellent, remember our deal little one." the monster rasped " remember what you promised, Erendil." Erendil shivered at the monster saying his name.

"You get Earth and the runt, I get her." He replied, head still bowed more in fear than respect now, the monster uttered a sound between a chuckle and a growl. Erendil flinched at the noise "M.. Master." he stuttered. "how are we going to do it with the gods and Pandora here?" he asked curiously peaking up from under his fringe. The monster smiled a wolfish smile causing another shudder to run through his body, how he hated this monster with every fiber of his being.

"You shall have your chance, my pet." the monsters promise echoed around the room bouncing off the walls to sink in to his brain. Something was going to happen.

**Pans** POV

Pandora slammed the door to her room and with a frustrated scream threw her alarm clock against the baby blue wall. _How dare he,_ she thought, _How dare he send someone to babysit me._ She finally sank down to her knees as black waves of despair washed over her, she stared sadly at the alarm clock now in tiny pieces on the other side off her room. Alice floated noiselessly through the door, empathy shone through the near see through eyes. "You do understand why he does what he does. Don't you?" Alice asked crouching down next to her friend who lay crumpled in a heap, but no sound escaped Pan's lips."He believes you are dangerous yes, but don't you think he's right?" she continued. Alice got a reaction then.

Pan abruptly stood ignoring her friend completely and with another slam of the door that shook the walls. She left.

Pan stood in the corridor not sure what to do, she wanted to talk to someone but who? She couldn't talk to the others, they didn't understand. There was only one person who knew what she was going through and she wasn't sure if he wanted to see her because when she was training she had been too tired to visit him.

Pan made a quick decision that she hoped she would not come to regret ,grasping the cold metal handle and with a deep breath opened it.

No one was there. "Loki?" she called taking a step forward in to the room. Hot breath tickled her neck and she could almost hear the smirk as a velvety voice spoke "Hello little Pan." she whirled round and smacked him in the head "what was that for?" he asked with a pout as he rubbed the side of his head which she just smacked. "Not in the mood Lo, your just lucky I didn't punch you in the face." she sat down on the bed, arms crossed against her chest.

"My dear Pandora I do believe you have a case of with-drawl." Loki purred, Pan raised an eyebrow and taking on the same tone as Loki answered "Pray tell what you think is the object of my "With-drawl"?" He grinned at her evilly and pointing to himself replied "Why me of course." The two laughed hysterically as Loki took a seat next to Pan "I needed that thanks." Pan said smiling, It was easy to talk to him and he knew when she just needed to laugh.

"So what has left you in such a state?" Loki asked concerned, Pan sighed.

"Its just that Fury has assigned me a babysitter because I'm too dangerous." Her posture slumped from her straight back position. Loki was nodding his head in understanding. Her focus however ,was on the small fact that they where sitting so close together. "You are dangerous. But I do not believe you are a danger to any of us." he said looking down at her.

"You truly have that much faith in me?" she asked smiling as Loki nodded.

* * *

**Sorry I've taken so long, have you missed me? :)**

**this is just a short one to tide you over until the next chapter.**

**As always lotsa love The Green Huntress 109**

**Pandora: byeeee (elbows Loki)**

**Loki: oh yeah bye**


End file.
